


NeXT!!!

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Black Rock Shooter - All Media Types, Little Witch Academia, Professional Wrestling, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ideas, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: What happens when Mato Kuroi lands in detention?New Friends.New IssuesAnd..learning about wrestling???





	NeXT!!!

Mato Kuroi didn’t expect to find herself landing in detention on such a warm and sunny day, but after having slept through her alarm for the third time that week and trying her best to beat the clock to homeroom, she had only managed to end up running into not her usually kind and understanding but a rather stern, no-nonsense substitute.

“ _Kuroi-san, this is the third tardy you’ve acquired under my watch this week, and while your current instructor may have been lenient, but I don’t see much to be lenient about!”_ Grabbing a pink slip out of his desk, he would write down Mato’s name and present it to her even as the rest of the class stayed quiet. “ _Perhaps a little time in detention will teach you a lesson in promptness.”_

Although as she neared the door at the end of the hallway, she would be surprised to hear cheering and excitement coming from inside. “What in the world? Detention isn’t usually a happy place.” The raven-haired girl would slowly open the door to find the detention room mostly empty, save for the teacher who seemed to care less about the noise being heard as he had his headphones on and his nose in a book. As she looked around, she would see a blonde-haired girl doing her best to study despite the occasional outbursts of cheering from a pair of girls huddled near a tablet. “What’s with those two, what could possibly be so entertaining?”

“Don’t mind those two, they’re constantly causing a ruckus with whatever it is they’re watching.” The blonde-haired girl would look up at Mato with a look of confusion, as if she expected a more traditional type of troublemaker. “I don’t suppose you’re actually here to study like I am. No, judging by that pink slip in hand you’re no better than the other two in the back. Another annoyance to an otherwise perfect day.” With those final cutting words, the blonde-haired girl would go back to working on whatever she was working on, leaving Mato feeling a bit flummoxed at the former’s callous attitude.

“ _She doesn’t even know me, yet she labels me a troublemaker just because of this pink slip in my hands.”_ Mato would pick a seat in the far-right corner, hoping to at least sit out the rest of her unnecessary sentence, trying her best not to disturb the pair who were huddled over the tablet lest she incur anyone else’s wrath. “Excuse me, pardon me, coming through-“

Before she could get to her seat, the black-haired girl would be yanked back by her hoodie to find herself staring down at the tablet in question. “Hey newbie, settle a bet will ya?” Mato would look up from the chaos she was seeing as six wrestlers fought frantically all around the ring, some even crazy enough to drive their fellow competitors through ladders, finding herself face to face with a plucky-looking red-haired girl. “You think I can do this off of a trampoline into a pool and not get hurt?” The girl in question would point down to the tablet just in time to see a wrestler known as Ricochet jump off the top rope and hit a shooting star press onto his opponent who was pinned underneath a ladder.

“Akane please don’t do it, the school pool is locked this time of day, what’re we gonna do if you get hurt???” Mato would peek past the energetic red-head to see a short, meek-looking yellow-haired girl looking at her friend worriedly, only for the redhead to pat her friend on the head reassuringly while grinning. “I’m serious! I was fine with you trying to beat the record of most goals in a soccer game, I stayed quiet when you turned the gym into an obstacle course, and I even shut up when you picked a fight with a school bully. But I won’t let you go through with this without saying anything!”

The girl known as Akane would chuckle as she paused whatever they were watching to try and comfort her fair-haired friend, the latter seemingly on the verge of tears as it was. “Yayoi; I understand that you’re worried about me and I appreciate that, but I wouldn’t try this if I were completely sure I could pull it off.”

Mato couldn’t help but smile at the familiar feeling that came with such a friendship, it was one she herself had treasured at one point in her own life. “ _Despite their differences, they stick together through it all.”_ She was set to leave the two be when she noticed that the tablet had un-paused and had begun playing through the complicated history of NXT wrestlers Johnny Gargano and Tomasso Ciampa, the two having gone from in-ring competitors to a great tag team known as D.I.Y. while splicing in snippets of the two men’s real-life friendship outside of the ring. “ _Speaking of examples of true friendship, it looks like these two gentlemen have it just as good.”_

But before she could fully feel at ease and allow herself to return to her seat in a genuinely peppier mood, the dreaded turn by Ciampa at _NXT Chicago_ would be shown, how one friend would viciously turn on the other and leave a once good friend in a heap.

“Pretty brutal isn’t it?” Mato would yelp audibly as she turned to see Akane and her friend Yayoi looking at her with a slight grin on her face as she patted the raven-haired girl’s back vigorously, the blonde looking at her sympathetically as she too had been on the receiving end of the red-head’s physical enthusiasm. “How two really good buddies can go at each other tooth and nail!” The scene would shift to clips of the duo’s various matches over the course of time: A brutal street fight, and a vicious Last Man Standing match were the chief standouts among them, the physicality was stiff and at times Mato was forced to look away even as Akane cheered in triumph.

“I know, stuff like this can be really tough to watch but Akane thrives on this type of stuff. She’s naturally competitive, and stuff like this really helps her keep focused during the off season.” Mato would nod in dumbfounded silence as Yayoi reached into her backpack and produced a sketchbook, flipping to a random page that displayed a very dynamic drawing of Ricochet meeting rival competitor Velveteen Dream in mid-air with a punch. “But sometimes there are some things I see on those shows that just **inspire** me!”

“I-it looks incredible!” She couldn’t help but marvel at Yayoi’s use of colors and shading to make the world around the two men so vibrant that it felt like the drawings were about to explode off the page and clobber the poor girl. “I bet you win all kinds of art contests!”

Yayoi would frown slightly at this statement, wanting to correct Mato about the truth behind her lack of contest presence but before she could say word one about this, the blonde girl from before would glower at the pair. “Will you two quiet down, some of us are actually trying to use this time to better ourselves!” Yayoi would let out an “eep!” before instinctively hiding behind Mato.

“Oh goodness no, someone’s deigned to interrupt the great Diana Cavendish in yet another great quest to get straight A’s instead of enjoying life like a normal human being!” Akane would glare at the high-strung blonde, the tension in the air was so palpable that even a newcomer like Mato Kuroi could sense that this wasn’t the first time that these two lionesses had gone to war with one another. “Tell me Miss Brown-Nose, you really think all those gold stars will keep you warm at night when you realize when you’re all alone and friendless?” The redhead was all fired up, and judging by the cocksure grin on her face she was sure that she had gotten the last word and one-upped the snooty young woman.

“At least I’ll have a life worth living. Judging by the way you idolize those maniacs fake fighting on your tablet you’ll no doubt be another statistic brought up in one of those “Don’t try this at home” PSA’s” Diana would smile smugly as she watched the redheaded girl’s grin turn into a snarl as she threatened to lunge at the studious young woman, or she would be had her friend and the new girl did their best to hold the infuriated Akane Hino back. “Like I said before, you people belong here.” She would close her notebook with a knowing smile before making her way out the door and leaving the trio to their own devices.

“GAAAHHH!!! She. Is. So! **BITCHY**!!!” Akane would be seething angrily even as Yayoi and Mato looked exhausted after having to exert so much energy to keep a fight from breaking out, the redhead would kick a chair over in frustration, something that would finally draw the attention of their usually disinterested teacher. “Yeah, yeah I know, detention again tomorrow.”

“Awww, not again!” Yayoi would pout as she had hoped to keep her friend out of anymore trouble once Akane pulled her latest stunt, maybe even go out to the park and fly a kite or something. “ _I guess I’ll just have to go home early tomorrow, mom said if I get in detention one more time, I can kiss our summer vacation goodbye.”_

“I’m guessing this happens a lot?” Mato would glance at the blonde-haired artist sympathetically; the latter having gone to retrieve the tablet in question as the former now faced down the redhead. “Ya know, you really should learn to think before you act. Your friend seemed really upset that you got slammed with detention again, you ever think that maybe she had something planned for that day and you had to go and ruin it by being such a hothead?” She would do her best to put on a brave face even as Akane seemed to level a bitter gaze in the raven-haired girl’s direction.

“And what would you have me do? Settle down and become a brown-noser like Cavendish, live a boring life with no heroes and no excitement?” The redhead would shake her head calmly before getting nose-to-nose with the raven-haired newcomer, orange eyes gazing deep into Mato’s blue ones. “I’m just not that kind of girl, I need to fly. Be the best. Do the things that people say can’t be done.”

Akane would bump her shoulder against a somewhat flabbergasted Mato, returning to her best friend’s side to finish watching what little they had left.

 _“I guess there are just some people who can’t help but fly too close to the sun.”_ Mato would frown as she imagined Akane trying that dangerous shooting star press, wondering just how her friend would react if she didn’t land it right, how bad the injury would be if she landed short of the pool. “ _I just hope that if she does crash and burn that she doesn’t take a good friend down with her.”_


End file.
